Por salvarlas
by Nympha13
Summary: PoV Harry . En las noches de agónica desesperación... mi única esperanza era un punto en el Mapa del Merodeador con la leyenda: Ginny Weasley.


**Por Salvarla...**

**(PoV. Harry)  
**

En un prado brillante por la luz del sol, siento que mi felicidad desborda. Irradia de tal manera que podría ser capáz de realizar el patronus más poderoso que haya creado... el roce de mis dedos sobre su piel, al acariciar su cabello, al rozar sus mejillas...la luz que emanan sus ojos castaños... ¿Por ella moriría?...No lo dudaría ni un segundo...

Por salvarla....

** "_Amandote......_**

**_como nunca antes lo habia hecho y _**

**_necesitandote para que abrieras esa puerta y _**

**_rogandote..... quizas ando contra la marea y _**

**_dime como.... te tengo clavada en mi mente"_**

Sintiendo el aroma de su cabello creo estar en el paraíso, núnca hubiese imaginado que esa niña a la cual protegía como mi hermana terminaría siendo el motor principal de mi existencia, la amaba tanto y tenerla cerca me hacía totalmente felíz, poder protegerla, poder abrazarla, poder besarla....era un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

(_Suspiro_)

- _No quiero perderte nunca Gin, eres  
mi vida._

Me sonríe, y cuando lo hace estoy seguro de que el mundo puede caer a mis pies y no me importará, siempre que ella esté a mi lado...a salvo.

_- No soportaría que nadie  
te lastimara, amor. Perderte sería perderme a mí  
mismo..._

**"**_**Nunca pense estar diciendo estas palabras **_

_**nunca pense que necesitaria decirlo...**_

_** otro dìa mas que tengo que estar solo"**_

Sus ojos surcados de lagrimas me observan y al ver esa humedad, tan sólo imaginar que ella sufre me carcome el alma...No, ella debe estar a salvo.

_-Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para que estés bien, te lo prometo...te lo juro Gin._

Una vez más siento que si la pierdo la vida desaparecerá junto a ella.... Lo más frustrante es que sé que es un sueño y volverá a desaparecer.

Lo intento todos los días.... sé que este sueño se repetirá y cada vez intento hacer que se quede a mi lado, que no se convierta en esa luz difusa que no me deja ver lo que sigue...que sólo me ciega y me deja sin esperanzas de volverla a tener...pierdo su calidez al momento en que desaparece...

_- ¿Harry?_

_- Ginny... por favor...no me dejes...no otra vez._

- _Ayúdame Harry..._

**"_No me salvarias? salvarme es lo que necesito_**

**_ y sòlo quiero estar a tu lado. _**

**_No me salvarias? no quiero estar navegando _**

**_a la deriva de este mar de la vida."_**

Su voz se hace cada vez más lejana mientras yo siento que el mundo por fin cae a mis pies y me aplasta por completo...Y de esta manera desaparece y me deja sumido en la misma desesperación de cada noche, de cada sueño...de siempre...Pero entiendo una vez más que aunque me duela...me mate, debe ser así....

**"_Lo harias? escuchame por favor nena no salgas _**

**_por esa puerta te lo pido de rodillas _**

**_tu eres la causa de mi vivir."_**

El sueño se desvanece y estoy yo tendido en fuera de la tienda de capaña, donde debo velar el sueño de mis amigos, el mapa del merodeador se encuentra a mi lado, debo haberme quedado dormido viendo a Ginny descansar en su habitación de Hogwarts, mis ojos se encuentran empañados por las lágrimas que piden salir, que anhelan demostrar el dolor de no tenerla cerca, Un frío sólido se instala en mi pecho y las preguntas golpean mi mente.

_¿Estarás bien amor?.._.

La angustia es incontrolable, pero al mismo tiempo tan familiar. He tenido que aprender a vivir con ella; he tenido que domesticar el dolor; he tenido que calentar con recuerdos mi alma...

_Debes estar bien...prometí que te cuidaría, y aunque muera de dolor, lo haré Ginny..._

_...Te amo..._

**"_Puede ser que el cielo caiga y si es demasiado tarde para mi? _**

**_y si nunca dije lo siento bien estoy equivocado, _**

**_sì, estoy equivocado nena ahora mi espiritu te llama_**

**_ es ella mi anhelo de vivir? y yo sè que lo es _**

**_entonces no puedo vivir sin ella."_**

Y es así...todos los días me siento seguro de que moriré, más que por cualquier peligro...moriré por su ausencia, de que no soportaré el no saber de ella, el asumir que está bien...el no poder sentirla.

Pero recuerdo su sonrisa perfecta, sus castaños ojos brillantes, las pecas de su naríz, y el mechón rebelde de su cabello frente a su rostro y es cuando recuerdo que debo persistir...¿Por ella?....Si.

Moriría....moriría por salvarla.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Cursiva y Negrita: Traducción Canción "Save Me" de Hansons**_

**Nota: Holaaa.....de neuvo yo por aquí, les cuento que esto fué el resultado de un concurso para el Excelente fic "_Las Portadoras del Destino" _de la maravillosa escritora Anya. Naivea, sé que muchos la conocerán, bueno, en nuestro lugar de encuentro **_Chocolate y Menta _**teníamos un concurso para escribir fic a partir de dicha história, y pues esto fué lo que me salío, por supuesto para publicarlo aquí tuve que hacer unos cambios, más a los Deathly Hallow, pero de verdad espero que les haya gustado.**

**Está basado en esas noches de agonía, en los cuales Harry no sabía de nadie en el exterior, sumido en la búsqueda de Horrocruxes, cuando su único consuelo era verla a través del Mapa. **

**Se les quiere por acá, y puues una vez más los invito al maravilloso foro Chocolate y Menta, el link lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil, y en esta hermosa página podrán encontrar la versión original de este shot.**

**Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, más que agradecerles de antemano si llegaron hasta aquí, y recuerden dejar un saludito o insulto, ya que me sacará al menos una sonrisa, (o una lágrima según el caso XD).**

**Besos Venezolanos!!!**

**Nympha_13  
**


End file.
